Awesome Sauce
by jenniedillon
Summary: A series of April/Andy one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this because there is a criminal lack of Andy and April fanfiction on this site, and on all other fanfiction sites on the internet. This chapter details the events leading up to their first time hooking up :)**

April nuzzled closer into Andy; his body was giving off the perfect amount of heat to offset the autumn chill in the air, and even though they had been stuck on a stupid Ferris wheel for hours with stupid Jerry loudly humming some stupid song she didn't care. She was happy. Andy, who she had probably been in love with since the day she gave him pretend hickeys to make Ann jealous finally loved her back. But, she would never actually say anything remotely close to being that mushy, and the fact that she was even thinking that way made her a feel little sick inside. The fact that she felt so strongly about Andy made her feel a little sick inside. Actually, it scared the hell out of her. She had never cared about anyone before, at least not like this. Derek was cool, but there was a reason she was dating a gay guy who was obviously not interested in committing to her. It was because she didn't _want_ anyone to commit to her. Commitment was stupid. Before Andy the idea of waking up every day with the same person right next to her sounded horrible. But now, she was kind of bummed out whenever Andy wasn't around.

"Wait!" Andy suddenly shouted, causing everyone on the ride to flinch.

"Good Lord, what is it?" Ron asked in the disgruntled voice April had grown all-too used to hearing as his assistant, though he normally reserved that tone for obnoxious citizens Pawneeians demanding lenient pool dress codes or wanting to know why abandoned sandwiches they found in the park were lacking mayonnaise.

"Sorry" Andy called out. "That 'wait' was just meant for April."

"What is it?" April asked as she turned to face him.

"I forgot to give you this" he said proudly, reaching behind him and pulling out a pink, stuffed elephant. "They were out of teddy bears so I wanted to win you something weird like a bat or mole or something, but the guy just gave me this."

"When did you do this?" April asked, trying to stifle the grin threatening to spread across her face.

"When you were mad at me" he shrugged. "I was trying to make you un-mad at me, but it was harder than I thought. The guy told me he didn't even have a million prizes."

"Thank you" April said, leaning in to kiss him.

"Get a room" Tom called out in a whiny voice.

"Why don't you and Jerry get a room" April bit back.

Andy openly broke out into a fit of giggles, and reached his hand out to high-five his girlfriend, which she quickly reciprocated.

"Hey" Ron called out. "If I have to break up another fight between any of you I am not going to be happy. I'm already in a terrible mood. It's been two hours since I've eaten any meat."

"Yeah Tom, shut up" April said condescendingly, leaning her head against Andy's shoulder again.

"You're so hot when you're being mean" Andy said happily. "I love you."

"Awesome sauce" April joked as she played with her elephant's big floppy ears.

Andy began to stroke April's long, black hair as they sat there and waited. April's hair was one of his favorite things about the way she looked. He had never dated a black-haired girl before, plenty of blondes, a couple brunettes, even a red head or two, but never a chick with black hair. It was dark, mysterious, and beautiful just like her. Plus her bangs were like insanely cute. "Where are you going to put that?" he asked softly.

"Huh?" she murmured sleepily.

"Are you going to put the elephant in your room when you get home tonight?" he clarified.

"I don't know" she shrugged. She was trying not to show it, but she was pretty freaked out. She hadn't brought it up yet, but she was actually kind of hoping not to go back to her house. She wanted to go back to Andy's place, which was technically Burly's place, but she wasn't sure how to just come out and say it. She had never done this before. She finally took a deep breath before letting the words come out of her mouth "Do you think that-"

"Hey!" Jerry interrupted excitedly.

"Damn it Jerry" April groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I see Lil' Sebastian!"

"You do!?" Andy asked happily, as he looked around. "Where?"

"Out in the cornfield" Jerry said proudly. He had finally done it. He was the one to save the day.

"Well if we weren't stuck on this stupid ride we could go get him, now couldn't we Jerry?" Tom asked, frustrated.

"Come on, that isn't my fault."

"Jerry's fault!" April began to chant once again, joined by Tom who was still irrationally pissed at him, and Andy who honestly didn't care whose fault it was because he was having an alright time, but was hoping to impress April.

"Enough!" Ron yelled, silencing all of them instantly. "When this ride is back in commission, we will split into groups and search the cornfield until we find him. Until then, nobody is allowed to talk to or about Jerry."

"Yes, we'll pull an all-nighter if we have to" Andy said, backing Ron up.

"Great" April said sarcastically. The truth was, she wanted to find Lil' Sebastian as much as everybody else did, she had loved that freaking horse since she was a little girl, but the timing couldn't have been worse for Jerry to have lost him.

Just then, they all felt a jolt as the festival lights around them lit up, and the ride began to move.

"Woo!" Andy called out goofily, raising his hands in the air. "Let's do this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"We did it" Andy laughed, as he ran through the exit cornfield, April on his back. "It took until one in the morning but we finally found the little guy!"

"Technically Ron found him" April corrected as she slid off.

"But he couldn't have done it without our help" he smiled, holding his hand up for a high five. "You did such a great job, babe."

"Whatever" April shrugged. It was totally stupid but it actually felt nice that Andy was proud of her. "I'm just glad Jerry didn't ruin the Harvest festival for everyone."

"Yeah" Andy nodded. "Where is Jerry anyway?"

"Who cares?" April shrugged. "I'm tired and I'm hungry and I have to pee."

"Aw, that sucks" Andy said sympathetically. "Hey, why don't we stop at my place? There's leftover pizza in the fridge and we have a really cool bathroom. We can both crash and come back later to check everything out."

"Your place?" April asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "So we'd like sleep in the same bed?"

"Oh" Andy said panicked. He was trying really hard not push April on the whole sex issue, and now he had just totally put his foot in his mouth. "You could sleep in Burly's room. He's at work."

"That would be weird" April said bluntly in her patented dead-pan tone.

"Right" Andy nodded, searching his mind for another option. "I could sleep in Burly's room, and you could sleep in my room."

"Or we could both sleep in your room" April suggested nervously. "I mean, if you're okay with that."

"What? I'm- yeah, sure. I'm- I'm okay with that" Andy stuttered.

"Okay, cool" April shrugged.

"Yeah" Andy said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Cool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Hey" April said nervously, walking through the doorway to Andy's room. Andy was leaning back in his bed, grinning, mostly because he wasn't sure what else to do. She had rolled her shirt up and tied it with a pony tail in the back so the smallest bit of her pale skin was exposed. Honestly, just looking at her for a few seconds was driving him nuts.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, staring at her brown shoes.

"Of course" he scoffed. "You can ask me anything, you know that."

"Why were you so weird about me sleeping here?"

"Weird? I wasn't weird. How was I weird?" he babbled, wringing his hands.

"Well you wanted me to sleep in your roommate's bed instead of yours which is kind of weird since _you're_ my boyfriend. Do you not want me here?"

"Hey" Andy said softly, getting up and moving closer to her. "Of course I want you here. I love you. I just didn't want you to feel like I was pushing you into anything."

"I don't" April scoffed. "I want to be with you."

"You do?" Andy asked happily as his face lit up in excitement.

"Yes!"

"And by 'be with me' you mean like in a sex way, right?"

"Yes! It's just-"

"What?" he asked softly. He could tell by the way she was acting that she was freaked out, and he knew it took a lot to freak April Ludgate out. She was normally cool no matter what.

"I don't know I guess I'm scared" she admitted, surprised by the words as they fell out of her mouth.

"Scared of what? Of me?" Andy asked as his eyes widened.

"No" April scoffed. "I just… I've never done this before."

"What do you mean by 'this'?" he asked.

"I'm a virgin" April admitted. The blood instantly rose to her cheeks and she officially felt the dumbest she ever had in her life.

"Oh" Andy gasped. "But I thought… I mean- you had that gay boyfriend."

"We didn't sleep together" April shrugged. "He was gay."

"Right" Andy nodded. "And that guy Orin and you never…"

"Ew" April interrupted. "Orin is a genius, and I love him, but he isn't really my type."

Andy was confused by this. Orin seemed exactly like April's type. He was freaky, and scary, and wore black all the time. "Then what is your type?" he asked.

"You" she said with a rare April smile.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Andy asked, placing a hand on her arm.

"I don't know it's kind of weird and, I didn't want to scare you off. You didn't want to date me in the first place because you thought I was too young…"

"I'm over that" Andy scoffed. "Besides, it isn't weird, okay? Not at all. I actually think it's really sweet."

"Yeah?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah" he nodded. "Kind of makes me wish I was a virgin too. Sorry, I'm not-"

"It's okay" she interrupted.

"But, this is a big deal to me too, April. I mean, I've _never_ felt this way before."

"Not even with Ann?" April asked, rolling her eyes.

"I really cared about Ann, but she didn't get me like you do" he explained. "I liked being with her, but I never really imagine marrying her or anything."

"But you do with me?" April asked.

"Yeah" he shrugged. "Like all the time. It's actually really hot, I see you in like these really high heels wearing an apron like one of those ladies in a 50s sitcom."

"Ew" April said, trying to distract herself from the fact that marrying Andy actually sounded really awesome.

Andy smiled at April before brushing a strand of hair out of her face and leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you" she said as he pulled away.

"Awesome sauce" he said back, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up into the air "Because I love you too" he whispered in her ear as he carried her to bed.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to write more Andy/April one-shots since I had so much fun with the first one, and got a few responses on my last one (much to my delight!) I started this one a few months ago, and posted a shorter version of it under another account in a story that I later deleted. Anyway, it takes place during season five's episode "Emergency Response," and the events proceeding Ben and Leslie's wedding. **

"Try to hit me" Andy dared as he grabbed April's right arms. Not missing a beat, she smacked him in the face with her left arm.

"Okay, no, sorry it's the other arm. Try to hit me again" he said, barely finishing before his wife swiftly smacked him once again.

"It's okay though, because if I had my gun you wouldn't have tried to hit me-"

"Hey-" she interrupted staring at him with those big, hazel eyes he loved so much. "You did awesome today, with the police interview and everything… I'm really proud of you."

Andy smiled widely, before wrapping April in a tight bear hug. "It's for you, you know? I want to give you everything in the whole world, April Roberta Ludgate. I want to make you happy."

"Hey, you already make me happy. Even if you were a shoe shinest for the rest of your life, I'd be totally cool with that."

"God, you're the best" he sighed. "Happy Valentine's Day."

April gave Andy one of her very rare smiles and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe."

"Oh!" he gasped. "I got you something!"

"What is it?"

"It's…chocolate!" he said, pulling a small Whitman's sampler out of his jacket pocket. "I wanted to get you diamonds, but it wasn't really in the budget. Maybe next year, if I get the job…"

"You probably still won't have enough for diamonds-" April explained to him softly.

Andy scoffed. "Oh, you're getting a diamond. Someday, one way or another…"

April took a piece of chocolate out of the box, and popped it in her mouth before offering one to Andy. He took her up on the offer, but quickly spit the chocolate into his hand when he realized it was coconut. "At least I got rid of the gross one for you."

"Diamonds are kind of dumb anyway" she shrugged. "Once you get rich I'd rather you get me something cool like a silk cloak or a mink, or a butler named Simon."

"Well, let's make a deal. If you make me another road kill good luck charm for me, I will buy you a mink….whatever the hell that is."

"Deal" April quickly agreed, giving Andy a high five. "I got you something too, but I _was_ going to wait until we got home…"

"Oh come on!" Andy whined. "I gave you yours!"

April shook her head teasingly. "Nope, you'll have to wait."

"Really? Because I'm a cop now… or almost a cop anyway, so I know how to get information out of people."

April gave him a curious look. "Oh really, and how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, that's easy I'm going to exploit one of your weaknesses."

"But, I don't have any" she said wryly.

Andy moved closer to her, reaching out his hands. "Oh, I can think of one."

"Don't you dare!" April responded with a glare. "Andy, don't you dare tickle me or I'll divorce you, I swear!" She darted to the other side of the party, Andy quickly following behind her.

"Tickle Monster!" he screamed as he ran straight into a table.

"Andy!" Leslie scolded. "No running at the gala!"

"Sorry Leslie" Andy said, staring at his wife who was sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're on"Leslie added pointing at him.

He nodded and he walked towards the stage, shooting April a smile and a wink. "This song is dedicated to my smoking wife April Roberta Ludgate-Dwyer. Honey, you may have won the battle, but the war is far from over…"

Everyone turned to glance at her, wondering what he was talking about, but April simply rolled her eyes, and played with a strand of her hair. Mouserat's music really wasn't her thing, but she'd be lying if she said 5,000 candles in the wind didn't give her chills…she'd be lying even more if she said Andy didn't give her chills.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Andy confidently strutted off stage, looking for where his wife had disappeared to. The moment he caught the sight of her exposed back in that sexy little blue dress she was wearing his breath hitched in his throat. There wasn't a woman in the world that turned him on as much as his wife, and there never could be.

"Hey" he whispered, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey" she replied nonchalantly as she turned to face him. "You and the band did awesome."

"I did good obviously, but Burly kind of sucked" Andy shrugged.

"So listen, I… kind of overheard something."

"You did?" Andy gasped, immediately filled with a state of child-like intrigue. "What was it?"

"Ben and Leslie are getting married."

Andy scoffed. "Uh, honey… I already knew that. They've been planning it for months."

"No, I mean like tonight."

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah, I guess" April shrugged. "It's cool they're happy and stuff, but now we won't get home till really late…. I wanted to give you your present tonight."

"Aw, honey. You're so sweet" he sighed kissing the top of her head. "I was just teasing you before, you can wait to give it to me."

"I guess."

"Or if you want we could run back home really quick and grab it."

"It isn't at home" she said, staring at the ground.

"Then where is it?"

"Here" April shrugged.

"Oh. Then that's perfect, you can just give it to me now."

April's face reddened as she tried to think her way out of the situation she had gotten herself into. "No, Andy I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… I'm wearing it."

"Huh?" he asked. Was she going to give him her dress? That really wouldn't make any sense. He wasn't into that type of thing, and even if he was that dress wouldn't fit him. "Honey, I don't think your dress is going to fit" he said after a moment of silence.

"No. It isn't my dress, it's underwear"

"Well I don't think your underwear's gonna fit me either."

"No, Andy… It's not for you to wear. It's for you to look at, and stuff."

"Oh" he nodded. "Oh!" he gasped, as the implications of what she had said finally hit him. "You bought lingerie?"

"It's not exactly lingerie" she said uncomfortably. "Never mind, you're right it's a lame present."

"Hey, I didn't say that" he smiled. "I think it's a _great_ present."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Like the best present ever. It just doesn't seem like fancy underwear is the type of thing you'd usually buy, unless it was like black with little skulls on it or something."

"I know, it's just… I thought you'd like it, and I wanted to make you happy."

Andy kissed her on the lips- fast, and hard wanting to express his feelings fully. "I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too" she said back with a wide smile.

"So what does they look like?" he whispered against her neck, as his curiosity rose.

"They're white with like little red flowers on them."

"Mmm" Andy moaned. "I bet they look awesome."

"You know, maybe we could stop home for a few minutes" she suggested wryly. "After all, Ben and Leslie don't know we know about the wedding. We could be back here in like twenty minutes and no one would even know we-"

Before she had a chance to finish, Andy took her hand, and began to run in the direction of their car. "Babe, you have the best ideas" he said in between ragged breath. "I love you so much."

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**April and Andy role play. Not quite as dirty as it sounds… Well anyway the "T" rating still applies! Takes place sometime when Ben was still they're roommate.**

She was sitting at the bar, using her straw to play with the remaining ice cubes in her glass, when she suddenly felt a hand on her back, and warm breath against her ear.

"Janet Snakehole. Fancy meeting you here" he whispered harshly.

"Bert Macklin, I thought you were-"

"In jail?" he finished wryly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Snakehole? That would mean your plan worked."

"What plan?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"You know very well what plan!" He spoke with an intensity she was unfamiliar with as he moved within an inch of her face. "You framed me for your sister's murder, when we both know she was eaten by wolves. Now tell me Janet, why did you do it?"

"You were an easy target, Macklin" she shrugged, feigning apathy.

He scoffed at the statement "Easy target my ass. I'm in the freaking FBI!"

"And you think with your man parts" she added, arching a brow. "Admit it Macklin, you've been hot for me since the night we met in this very bar. You were undressing me with your eyes the entire time."

"I was not! I was trying to figure out if I could… trust you or not."

"And?"

"And, what?" he asked, breaking the intensity of the conversation to rub his brow in confusion.

"Can you trust me?"

"Oh! No. No, definitely not."

She struggled to hold back her grin. She loved when he tried to be badass. "Well, I can't say you're wrong. There's a reason 'snake' is in my name."

"And there's a reason Mak is in mine. I mak people tell the truth. Or… I make them. I mak make…."

"Shh" she interrupted, placing her finger over his lips. "I get it. But you won't be making me do anything. I know where the President's rubies are now. I don't need you anymore."

"So that's all you were using me for? The rubies?"

"That and your body" she said coyly. "Of course we never got that far."

"And we never will" he scoffed.

"We will if I say so" she said harshly, pulling her towards him by the shirt collar. "Admit it Macklin. You can't resist me."

"Yeah, I can" he said, his resolve weakening.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, unfastening the bobby pin from her hair and allowing her wavy, black tresses to cascade around her shoulders.

"Yeah" he said, averting his gaze to the floor.

"Yeah?" she repeated, popping the top two buttons to her black jacket open.

"Yeah" he said, wiping off the beads of sweat that had formed across his brow.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice significantly softened, and her eyes wide as she brushed her hand against his arm.

"Damn it" he cursed, quickly pulling her into his arms and kissing her roughly.

"I got you Macklin" she said as she pulled away, gasping for breath.

He paused and looked at her sweetly for a moment, before tucking a wild strand of hair behind her ear. "Honey, this is super-hot and everything, and I do mean _super_-hot, but I don't want to sleep with Janet Snakehole. Do you think you could be April Ludgate again?"

"No" she groaned. "I'm boring."

"No you're not" he scoffed, pressing his nose into her neck. "You came up with this whole role playing thing, and you look amazing in that skirt. You're like the coolest wife ever…"

April tried to act like his words weren't having an effect on her, but her stomach couldn't help but get all fluttery when he talked like that. "Fine" she sighed. "Can I at least keep the hat on?"

"Yeah" he chuckled. "You can keep the hat on as long as you want. Now let's get out of here, kid."

"Ben!" April called out from across the bar. "We're ready to go home now!"

"You guys really need to buy your own car" Ben said in annoyance, pushing his way through the crowd.

April rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Cars are lame."

**Please Review!**


End file.
